Aiding and Abetting
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: The woman of Storybrooke play 'Truth or Dare' at a sleepover. One shot, fic prompt response.


Title: Aiding and Abetting

Pairing: Regina/Emma

Rating: M

Summary: One shot. Anonymous asked you: "Sleepover with all women of Storybrooke, MM wants to play 'Truth or Dare'. Emma and Regina having a rough time keeping their secret because they're drunk.

A/N: I changed this prompt slightly to a non-established Swan Queen relationship. Oh Anon, why do you put these ideas into my head? BTW… who wants to have a sleepover?

Mary Margaret dismounted Ruby with a giggle, and promptly lost her balance. She toppled over on the couch, her head landing in Emma's lap as she turned her large brown eyes up to her, "Truth or dare?"

"Neither," Emma drawled, her head lolling back as she fought the fuzziness overtaking her senses, "Regina's drinks are too strong. I can't move."

"Come on, we just did Kathryn's dare. I gave Mary a piggyback ride around the living room, now it's your turn: Truth or dare!" Ruby demanded as she sat down on the corner papasan chair, folding her long legs under her.

"Dare," Regina drawled, unimpressed from her chair in the corner of the room, just outside the circle everyone else had formed. She looked down and swirled the edge of her drink with her pinky. The room got very quiet. No one had really wanted Regina to come, and when asked, each woman denied even inviting her, but she did bring a truckload of alcohol so they were a bit more forgiving of her steely presence. This was the first time she'd spoken all night.

Each woman paused in intense thought, trying individually to come up with an epic and scandalous dare for the mayor.

"You know you have to do whatever we come up with? You can't refuse," Kathryn reminded her, sitting on the edge of her seat, squinting at Regina in suspicion.

"I'm aware. Do your worst," Regina egged them on, sitting back against the sofa cushions, looking completely relaxed.

"I've got it!" Ruby piped up, clapping her hands together in glee, "Regina and Emma must trade clothes using only your mouths…bra and panties too, and you have to do it in front of everyone!"

Mary Margaret clutched a throw pillow to her chest as her jaw dropped.

Emma pulled herself up in shock, and looked over at Regina in absolute panic, "Huh?"

"Get up, dear. Don't stall," Regina stood up, draining the remainder of her drink, while gracefully sauntering over to Emma pulling her by the arm to her shaky feet in the middle of the circle.

"I may be too drunk to attempt this, I might break something," Emma slurred looking nervously away from Regina's penetrating stare. She was assessing Emma's attire and plotting the best plan of attack. Regina made a face as she looked Emma up and down from head to toe. Of course, Emma was wearing her usual: tight jeans, a chunky belt, and a tank top. Regina was still in her skirt suit, blazer and silky button down blouse.

"True, you are clumsy on a good day, and impeded by alcohol you're about as useful as a wet rag," Regina insulted, "But the proclamation has been uttered and we must honor it."

"Wow, she's taking this super seriously," Kathryn whispered to Ashley who was two-sheets to the wind, before biting her nails in anticipation.

Ruby remained skeptical believing Regina was fronting. She was sure they'd make a half-hearted attempt and give up. Regina was wearing black pantyhose, if Emma could get those off with her teeth it would be a miracle.

While everyone looked on, Emma just stood dumbfounded; Regina bent down and took the hem of Emma's shirt into her mouth, and started to work it up over her stomach. Emma twisted when appropriate and soon Regina was fighting to get it up and over her breasts. Regina gripped Emma's hip to hold her balance.

"No fair! Hands! She's using hands!" Mary pointed accusingly.

"Wait, wait- as long as the hands in question are not being used to aid and abet in the actual removal of the garment, I think hand use should be allowed," Kathryn interjected sounding like she was representing the 'truth or dare' council in a court of law.

"I second the motion," Ashley raised her hand and loudly proclaimed before letting her head hit the pillow in front of her, before passing out.

"Fine," Mary Margaret pouted, and sat back as the show continued.

Emma stood frozen, she had stood close to Regina before, and on dire occasions had even held onto her, but this was different. Regina continued unhurriedly to tug and pull the tank with effort over Emma's breasts- which were now moving rapidly with the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing rate increased. Regina held her still, and Emma clearly felt the silky fabric of the mayor's blouse scratching against her exposed stomach.

Emma felt her heart stop when Regina made eye contact, a look of sheer determination on her face as she succeeded in getting the shirt over her breasts. She released the fabric from her mouth, pleased to see the shirt stayed in place.

"Arms out, and bend down," Regina ordered, her controlling nature taking over.

Emma did as she was told, and Regina moved behind her, taking the back of the shirt in her mouth and pulling roughly, and pushing on Emma's back to get her to bend more. Regina walked around her never letting go of the shirt as she easily pulled it over Emma's head and off of her outstretched arms.

"Good girl," Regina stroked Emma's hair back over her shoulder as Emma tried to regain her balance. She crossed her arms over her chest, and let her eyes follow Regina as she walked back behind her. She wrapped her arms around Emma, almost in a backwards hug and leaned down to the middle of her back where her bra clasp was hooked 3 deep. One by one, Regina popped each hook and eye tugging this way and that, while Emma writhed at the syrupy feeling of Regina's tongue occasionally stroking her skin.

"She did that way too easily for a first timer; I think she's done this before!" Ruby announced as if it was cheating. She stared with a sense of awe as Regina now wriggled the bra free from Emma's body, pulling it off and grinning wickedly as she held the sheer fabric between her teeth before dropping it. Regina's eyes pointedly flicked down to Emma's bare chest, and Regina took a deep breath to shake off the strong urge to take each of her hard nipples between her lips next.

Instead she turned around, signaling for Emma to help her out of her blazer. Emma bit the fabric right at the nape of Regina's neck, inhaling through her nose as she sniffed the sweet remnants of her perfume. Regina easily shrugged off the loose suit jacket and Emma dropped it on the couch.

"Stay there and get on your knees," Regina commanded, and Emma dropped in an instant, suddenly very eager to play this dare. Emma spotted the long zip of Regina's skirt on the side of her hip and teased the tiny zipper handle up with her tongue until she was able to get it between her teeth. She pulled slowly so it wouldn't catch, and the skirt easily separated. Emma yanked her mouth down a bit harder while Regina shimmied her hips. Even unzipped the skirt was tight, and it took Emma bending lower and taking the edge of the slit in her mouth; her face pressed against the back of Regina's thighs as she craned her neck and worked it off. Once over Regina's ass and hips the skirt fell off and pooled on the floor. Regina rested her hands on Emma's shoulders while she stepped out it. Emma looked up at Regina, who was now in just pantyhose and her blouse, which barely covered the tops of her thighs.

Emma clamored to her feet, set to go for Regina's shirt buttons, but Regina surprised her by dropping to her knees and deftly pulling the tail of Emma's belt out of the loops. Undoing the buckle, she pushed on Emma's stomach, "Suck in so I can get a bit of slack."

Emma did as she was told and Regina was able to undo the button. The sight of Regina unzipping her jeans with her teeth just about made Emma's knees buckle. She found her hands tangled in soft brown locks before she even realized what she was doing. Regina looked up at her then: half in surprise and half in arousal.

Emma licked her lips as Regina ripped the belt through the remaining loops and cast it to the side. She bit into the material on Emma's side first, roughly working the tight denim over Emma's hip. Emma was impressed; she had a hard time getting these jeans off using both hands and a lot of jumping. Regina crawled behind her, hands wrapped around her knees and face pressed into Emma's butt as she struggled to wrestle the fabric down. After that, it was just a matter of time as Regina changed directions and angles working the jeans further and further down and exposing more and more of Emma's legs. Finally, Emma stepped out of them. They both sighed in relief.

Their audience was still watching with rapt attention. A mixture of emotions was felt among the group. Ruby fought the instinct to join in and 'help' with the task, while Mary Margaret cocked her head to the side trying to figure out if Emma had always been a lesbian and she just hadn't seen it before now, or if this was new and prompted by Regina. Kathryn was simply amazed; Regina made the act of pulling clothes off of Emma look effortless and quite enjoyable.

All that was left on Emma was her panties, and she squeezed her thighs shut, embarrassed to feel wetness pooling there. She didn't have time to ponder what would happen when Regina took those off too.

"Come undo my blouse," Regina motioned to her chest and Emma practically bounded over to her. She eagerly bit on each button, loving the way the fabric separated with each satisfying little pop and revealed Regina's beautiful smooth skin and her taut stomach. Emma was on her knees once more as she reached the last button, staring into a cute little belly button, she wanted to circle the indent with her tongue, but Regina pulled her back to her feet. She held out her wrists so Emma could unbutton her cuffs. The act was supremely erotic in its simplicity. The shirt fell away and Emma focused on Regina's bra.

"It's a front clasp, so it should be easy," Regina whispered, her voice lower than usual. Emma forgot they had an audience as she examined the little space between Regina's breasts, figuring out which way the little clasp mechanism connected. She used her whole mouth, it was unnecessary, but she needed more contact and she wanted to taste Regina's skin. Emma felt the clasp come undone in her mouth and she released it, the bra giving way and Regina's breasts fell free right into Emma's face.

She lingered a moment too long, brushing against Regina, and when she glanced up, she was biting her lip attempting to stifle a moan. Emma knelt down, looking up into Regina's eyes, while Regina stroked her hair, audience long forgotten as Emma took the waistband of Regina's pantyhose into her mouth, easily getting them to fold over as she carefully rolled them down, making sure not to snag or rip as she went. When she got them over Regina's hips she could smell her arousal, and it made Emma's insides clench in pleasure. Her senses heightened, she knew for a fact that Regina was just as worked up as she was.

A voice snapped them back to reality, "I'm gonna get another drink," Mary yelled a bit loudly, plodding off toward the kitchen. Truthfully, she was feeling very awkward and couldn't watch Emma get naked with Regina. Ruby, in contrast, was resting her chin on her fist, looking on, completely captivated like she was watching the Bellagio water show.

All that was left were two pairs of panties: one pair black lace and one pair of light blue boy shorts. Regina placed her warm palms on Emma's quivering stomach, she glanced up at her once and Emma took a deep steadying breath. Regina dipped her head biting the stretchy panties and pulling them down. Her nose brushed fragrant blond curls, and Emma flinched trying desperately not to react.

The underwear slid over her thighs and Regina removed them. Emma stood before her completely naked. She took her turn dropping down, delighting in the feel of black lace between her lips, taking her turn to pluck off Regina's underwear. Excited to find a nicely waxed strip of trimmed hair just beneath the edge of the panties, Emma could feel Regina's wetness through the thin lace, and couldn't help but discreetly taste her, swiping her tongue over the mesh. Regina certainly felt it, she gasped and her hands flew to Emma's head, holding her face against her, not wanting to lose the contact.

"Eh hem, you guys still have to redress in eachother's clothes, you know," Kathryn said, growing a bit uncomfortable at the turn of the verifiable live sex show being acted out in front of her.

Emma hid her face in embarrassment, while Regina glared over at Kathryn as the panties were pulled free. Emma decided they had best just hurry up and redress, because she could not trust herself around naked Regina a moment longer, especially not with the lingering taste of her assaulting her senses.

Emma sat her boy shorts down on the floor and Regina stepped into them. Emma closed her eyes as she drew them back up Regina's long soft legs trying not to enjoy anything about pulling the panties up. When they were on, Emma found it difficult to get them up over Regina's round, wondrous ass without a fight; she relented and used her hands squeezing her butt briefly as she snapped them into place.

Regina looked striking in Emma's underwear, the way they clung to the flat stomach, and just dipped over her thighs, it was truly Emma's untold fantasy come true. It was equally as exciting for Regina as she clung to Emma's calves pulling her lacy panties up and over her legs, easing them into place, their individual arousal combined.

The bras were next, and Regina unabashedly touched Emma's breasts, brushing her fingertips over her nipples, under the guise of easing them into the cups. Regina helped Emma pull on her blouse, and fasten the buttons still wet from Emma's saliva. The attempts to get Regina into Emma's jeans were absolutely hilarious, as Regina was yanked over, falling off balance, but Emma caught her, holding her for a beat before she pulled her upright once more. The group was starting to lighten up a bit now that the awkward naked part of the dare had passed. Truthfully, just about all of them were so drunk they wouldn't even remember this whole event.

Regina's skirt on Emma was tight and barely zipped all the way. Regina lovingly tucked in the blouse in a futile attempt to make sure her clothes still looked good even when Emma was the one wearing them. The capper was Emma's white tank top, stretched over Regina's breasts and stomach. There were little lipstick stains on the edge of the fabric where Regina had first taken it into her mouth. They weren't exactly dressed pristinely, but they managed to get all their clothes on each other using only their mouths.

Regina gloated openly, and everyone gave them a hearty round of applause. Emma collapsed back onto sofa. She felt light-headed, only now it wasn't from alcohol. She looked down at herself, thinking she looked pretty good in Regina's clothes, and admiringly thought that Regina looked exceptional wearing her jeans and beater. She couldn't take her eyes off of her, and Emma discovered Regina was staring back…hungrily.

As the group decided no one could top that dare, they turned out the lights and began to crash one by one. When everyone was seemingly asleep, strewn about on the floor and couches in the living room, Regina carefully made her way over to Emma, "I refuse to sleep on the floor of this hovel, and I'd like you to accompany me home so we can switch our clothes back."

"Are we going to use our mouths again?" Emma was already following Regina to door.

"Yes, I'm going to use my mouth… lips, fingers…tongue…everything."


End file.
